College with a twist
by Molocosa
Summary: Bella is going off to college. There she meet wonderful people.**Cough, Edward, Cough** Bella has an attitude and Edward has a large ego and his mind wanders to many things. Will it be love, hate, or just a bumpy road? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it!**

"I'm really going to miss you." I gave Renee, my mom, a hug.

"Hunny, you should be excited! You're going off to COLLEGE!"

"I know. I guess it just hasn't hit me yet."

I hated lying to my mom. It truly hit me this morning when she came skipping up the stairs (yes, skipping!) saying 'Bella, time to go to college! I'm so excited for you!' Yes, she was that excited. Anyway, I didn't want to make her cry so I just acted like I didn't mind much.

"Will you call me when you get there to tell me you got there safely?" She gave me such an ecstatic look that I almost missed the depression underneath.

"Yes, of course I will, and you need to stop being so worried."

She started to shake her head and had her hands placed lightly over her cheeks. "You're my first and only child. And now you are going off to college already! I feel like I was just changing your diapers yesterday! You aren't my little girl anymore! I'm so happy for you, but sad that I'm losing you!"

"Mom, you are not losing me, and I will always be your little girl. Always." I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

She started to cry. This, of course, started me off too. I really and truly didn't want to see her cry, but I couldn't help it. I've seen her cry before but not like this. She had so many emotions playing across her face. Sad. Happy. Fear. And maybe even proud.

I heard my flight being called to load.

So, I turned to my mom and gave her my most pleading look. "Mom, I have to go now. I promise to call you as soon as I inside my dorm room."

"Ok. I'm still going to miss so much. I won't know what to do with you gone and not around." She gave a little sniff.

"O, mom, you have Phil. I'll talk to you later. Mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I gave her one last look before I turned to my life ahead. College.

**I hope you like it. I promise I have more coming! Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took a while. I was working on my other story. Well I hope this was worth the wait. **

During the flight, the flight attendant, named Teresa, asked my at least five times if I was alright. That was all before we took off. I pulled out my IPod nano and turn it on shuffle. I put my head back on the seat and just wanted to fall asleep.

The seat beside me moved slightly. I just ignored it. It was probably just another overworked husband in the middle of another affair or filing for another divorce. That is who it always was.

I guess the person thought I was sleeping because he didn't bother me at all. Not even a tap on the shoulder to turn down the music.

I cracked one of my eyes open to see two people hunched over me talking to each other. I turned my IPod down without making any sudden movements.

They both turned their heads to look at me.

It was a boy and a girl. The girl had black hair that didn't reach her shoulders, but it suited her well. This was true only because she had a small pixie like figure. I think the smile on her face was permanent. Her eyes were a deep brown. Usually brown eyes were flat, but she had deep brown. The guy had rich brown hair. Like the color of dark chocolate that I can only eat in small amounts because it's too rich. It was long, but it wasn't long enough to get in the way of his eyes. He had a muscular shape but not like a six pack muscular. It was more like a runner's body. His eyes were a shocking emerald green. They were almost like a crystal with a strong green tint. It was way too easy to get lost in them.

"Hi." I didn't know what to say.

They both sat back to their seats. The girl turned towards me sticking her hand out and saying, "Hi, my name is Alice and this is my brother, Edward." I swear if her voice were a car she would be going 200 miles per hour. I shook her hand and turned to meet the greened eyed, Edward.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." His voice was as smooth as silk like in one of those old black and white movies.

I realized I was staring. "Oh...um…same here," I stammered.

Alice grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to talk to me.

She talked to me for ten minutes straight, and I'm not even sure if she took a breath. Did I mention that all I got out of the conversation was something about shopping? Yeah, I was scared.

After another good half hour, I finally got a good fifteen words in. "I'm going to take a nap. Please wake me up before we land."

"No problem"

"Thank You."

I dreamt a really long time. Or so it seemed. I had this strange dream that I was Cinderella and Alice was a step-sister, but she was not evil. Can you guess who Prince Charming was? Yes, it was none other than, thee Edward.

I woke up by the sound of two people laughing their heads off. When I opened my eyes I realized that it was Alice and Edward hunched over me again, but this time, they were staring straight at me. They had an amused look on their face like they were waiting for more to come. As soon as they saw my eyes open, their expressions turned to disappointment. They quickly sat back straight up into their seats.

I blinked a few times trying to understand what just happened. I was totally confused so I turned to Alice. She, of course, had her hand on her mouth trying to muffle a chuckle.

I ignored her and asked anyway. "Alice, what is so funny?"

She went still for a second, but then burst out into another hysterical laughter.

I turned to Edward who was calmly looking out the window. He was too calm, but I didn't want to talk to him unless I absolutely had too. So, I just laid back into my seat, crossing my arms, and waited for Alice to calm down.

It took her a good 5 minutes to settle down to a low chuckle.

I made the mistake of asking her, "Are you done now?" Well, that set her off again.

I resumed my position in my seat and was shutting out any sound.

I couldn't shut it out though. I sat there wondering why I felt alone in a plane of over 100 people. Alice's laughing made me feel worse. At that moment it felt like the loneliest sound in existence. So, I let my mind wonder on that particular subject for awhile.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep _AGAIN!_

This time, a slept dreamlessly. I was glad because I had a feeling that Alice and Edward earlier laughter was because of my dream.

Anyway, I woke up to Alice ambushing me with questions. I swear that girl had had an overdose of something because she was, pretty much, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Oh, Bella, I was just about to wake you up. If you don't mind me asking, where are you going once you get off of this plane?" She was starting to get on my nerves. "I would really like to know." She glanced over in Edwards direction for only a second then continued. "Please will you tell me? Because if you were staying I was wondering if you would want to go shopping with Edward and myself?" This girl never would shut up for one second would she?

"I'll be staying and attending Ceajere College. And yes, I would like to go shopping you and Edward." Just saying his name made me feel funny knowing that he was half a foot away from me, that is… or so I'm guessing.

Alice starting jumping up and down more, (if that's possible.) "Oh. My. Gosh. We're going to Ceajere College too! I'm SOOOOOOOOO excited now!" Wow, I really didn't want to know what she's like when she's ecstatic, especially is this is her excited. Maybe when she's mad she acts like a normal person would on a good day. Hum, who knows?

Just then the speaker was turned on and made a crackling noise, kind of like when someone steps on bubble wrap. "Passengers, please fasten your seat belts we are preparing to land."

This was going to be a long and painful college experience with all of this shopping and all of this excited Alice.

**I hope you liked it. I promise more exciting events will happen in the next chapter. Please be patient. Also, please review I only had one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reviews! If anybody can guess how I came up with the name of the college I will put them in an author's note. Sorry but I forgot to put this into the first chapter so I just made it its own chapter. Please don't hate me. So, yeah, here's Chapter 3.**

Getting off the plane took forever. I never realized how big the plane was. We had to wait for the blizzard to die down. Yes, blizzard in the middle of Illinois, during late summer. Yeah, how weird is that.

Alice was listening to her IPod and Edward was just looking out the window (still). So, I decided to take some time to recall what has happened in my life and where I'm going with it.

I live by a saying that I write down everywhere. It's my inspiration to keep looking forward.

"When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations,

it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."

That's what I'm looking for. My dream. I don't know where it is but I do know that I have to be out there to find it. Despite all of the bad things that have happened to me I am a pretty good person. My life and the way I act was determined on how I was treated as a child. I was treated well. I was spoiled beyond belief and I had a family that loved me. The bad thing though is that I had an abusive brother. He had anger issues and took it all out on me. Once in a great while he would try to rape me but, he never did bring himself to doing that. That I was grateful for. (the not being able to bring himself into actually raping my part.) All the bruises I received I just lied about when people asked me why I had so many. I have a defensive attitude and it's hard for me to trust people. I grew up keeping my true life a secret. I grew up on lies. Every morning when I woke up I had to put a lie on my face. I had to lie that I was enjoying life and EVERYTHING within it. Everybody believed me. Even now I am still putting that lie upon my face to comfort others. The simplest thing can make me cry or go into an outrage of anger. What can I say I have emotional problems.

All of my emotional problems made me think to hard about things that don't matter. I trust every true emotion and it becomes blown way out of proportion. I have dropped down to the ultimate low. I have had thought of suicide. I have even written letters to my family saying how I would miss them but not to worry because I would be 'in a better place'. I have even physically hurt myself by cutting my knuckles open. Small scabs nobody would notice…except for me.

So my dream is out there. I just have to go find it. Wherever it may be I want to find it soon so I can completely get out of this slump.

I hope Ceajere College is where it is.

Only time will tell.

**Did you like it? Tell me please. I really want to know. Also school is cramming me with homework right now so I may not be updating in a while but I will try my best. So review! NOW! (lol) ;)**


End file.
